This invention relates to a locking device for a metal stamping die, and more particularly to a locking mechanism for automatically locking the upper and lower portions of a die assembly together when the die assembly is not operatively positioned in a press and which disengages from a locking position when the die assembly is operatively positioned in a press.
While a metal stamping die is very useful for cutting and forming metal, it may be potentially harmful to those working in a metal stamping shop unless it is equipped with a proper safety device. When a metal stamping die is removed from a press by a crane or the like, there exists the risk that the lower and upper portion of the die assembly may be separated and come crashing down on the floor. Once removed from the press, there exists a possibility that an operator may inadvertently get his foot or hand wedged between the sharp edges of upper and lower portions of a forming punch in the stamping die which may result in serious injury or amputation of that limb. Furthermore, there also exists the tendency of the die assembly to become separated and come crashing to the floor when the die assembly is inserted into the press.